Бог и ангел
by olga76103
Summary: Вот песня пройдет, и я домой пойду. Странно, что-то знакомое... Где-то я это уже слышал. Или не слышал? Слэш.


**БОГ И АНГЕЛ  
**

**Автор**: Оlga76103  
**Бета**: Алена  
**Название**: Бог и ангел  
**Фэндом**: CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг**: грандерс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр**: романс и немного ангста  
**Дисклаймер**: Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи. А песня принадлежит группе "Високосный год".**  
От беты:** строго говоря, в фике есть одна некоторая шероховатость. Из текста следует, что герой слышит слова песни и размышляет о своей жизни. Но! Песня-то русская, а герои - американские. Не знают они русского языка. Но ИМХО, фик такой симпатичный (особенно диалоги, ммм!..), что эту маленькую неточность можно простить. Тем более что наверняка в англоязычных песнях может найтись что-то похожее по смыслу.**  
Еще от беты: **бета благодарна автору, что он развил ее идею по поводу сонгфика на эту песню именно по этому пейрингу.**  
Саммари**: "Вот песня пройдет, и я домой пойду. Странно, что-то знакомое... Где-то я это уже слышал. Или не слышал? А просто – что в этом есть..." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Что-то сердце сегодня расшалилось… Неожиданно замерло: щупальца боли моментально расползлись по всему телу. И так же неожиданно все отпустило, оставив после себя только сбитое дыхание, медленно затихающую боль и постепенно тающий страх. Тааак… Видимо, нужно заканчивать постоянно нервничать, а то и до беды недолго. Хватит засиживаться на работе. Домой пора. Или еще немного посидеть, подождать, пока совсем отпустит? Тогда придется делать вид, что работаю, а то Экли после ухода Сары совсем озверел. Бродит по лаборатории, на сотрудников чуть ли не бросается.  
Лучше посижу. Нечего домашних своим нездоровым видом пугать. Пережду пять минут… Интересно, кто-то музыку в лаборатории слушает. Дело Грэга продолжает, что ли?.. Вот песня пройдет, и я домой пойду. Странно, что-то знакомое... Где-то я это уже слышал. Или не слышал? А просто – что в этом есть…

&&&  
**_Если я правильно помню  
И моя память не спит с другим  
Авторство этого мира  
Принадлежит им_**

Как будто про нас поют. Мы и есть авторы нашего мира, нашей сегодняшней жизни. Мы ее выстрадали, выплакали, что греха таить; зубами за нее цеплялись; сколько крови было выпито и вылито в прямом и переносном смысле. Взрыв в лаборатории, перестрелка в супермаркете - где был убитый парень с такой же, как у Грэга, фамилией, Экли с его дурацким разделением команды, отморозки малолетние, избивающие ни в чем не повинных людей, суд этот позорный и идиотский иск, удовлетворенный городом… Сара, в конце концов. Может, поэтому у нас Сарой ничего и не вышло? Не боролась она за свою любовь. Даже не важно, что шанса у нее не было. Может, она посчитала, что отношения у нас возникнут просто так, как что-то само собой разумеющееся? И развиваться будут так же. Сами по себе, просто потому, что так должно быть. А когда не получилось – обиделась, не смогла с этим справиться и жизнь свою наладить. Вот и результат – уехала. Ника только жалко.

&&&  
_**Мне бы антиударное сердце  
Мне бы солнцезащитный взгляд  
Мне бы ключик от этой дверцы…**_

А ведь именно об этом я и мечтал в свое время. Еще в самом начале, когда не было ничего. И даже нас – вместе – не было. А был только унылый старый супервайзор и веселый молодой ДНК-техник. Как вспомню его в той жуткой болотно-зеленой рубашке – даже смешно. Или как он танцевал в коридоре, нацепив на голову какую-то невообразимую конструкцию с перьями и бусами, оказавшуюся кроме всего прочего еще и уликой по делу. В то время я мог только мечтать, ни на что не надеясь. И даже мечты казались чем-то слишком уж смелым. Тогда хотелось, чтобы мое сердце и вправду было антиударным. Я ведь не мог признаться мальчишке в своих чувствах. Даже не то, что не мог: боялся, что отказа мое сердце не выдержит. И как мне было не мечтать о том, чтобы мой взгляд становился солнцезащитным каждый раз, когда я смотрел на него и видел его солнечные теплые глаза. От этого взгляда мне становилось не по себе, и мечты переходили на новый виток. Тогда еще сильнее хотелось получить ключик, открывающий мне эту дверь. Силой ломиться я не мог и не хотел. На мое счастье оказалось, что и не надо было никуда ломиться. Зачем, если дверь оказалась не заперта? Только тогда я этого не знал. Все, что мне удавалось, - это солнцезащитный взгляд. Уже потом Грэг, смеясь, называл его "фирменным Гриссомовским" и говорил, что когда я смотрел на него, мои глаза были такими ледяными, что ему становилось по-настоящему холодно.  
Хорошо, что сейчас все по-другому. Сердце мое надежно спрятано в другом любящем сердце, защищающем лучше любых антиударных приспособлений. Я греюсь в этом солнечном взгляде и черпаю силы, которыми со мной щедро делятся. А уж ключики нам давно не нужны. Разве что от входной двери дома. Много в нашей жизни было грустного, но и веселого было немало.

Помню как-то..

_- Грэг!  
- Я!  
- Это что за блюдо?...  
- Это? Фрикасе из кролика.  
- Ты уверен?  
- Конечно, уверен. А ты нет? О… Стареешь… Глазки плохо видеть стали… Разве ты не видишь в тарелке кролика?  
- Грэг, а тебе не кажется, что это какой-то… неправильный кролик?  
- Правильный, правильный! Если учитывать, что управление не финансирует проведение сотрудниками следственных экспериментов, это вполне правильный сосисочный кролик. Вот тельце, лапки, ушки, хвостик…  
- Ах, так?! Вот сейчас я тебя поймаю и покажу тельце, ушки, лапки, хвостик…!_

Или в тот раз:

_- Грэг! Ты дома?  
- Ага! Здесь я, на кухне.  
- Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста.  
- Я готовлю! Твои любимые блинчики, между прочим. Иди лучше ты ко мне. Поможешь...  
- К сожалению, я не могу этого сделать. Не мог бы ты прерваться ненадолго и выйти в коридор?  
- А чего случилось-то? Опять дверь не открывается? Помощь нужна?  
- Грэг!!!!! Мы так и будем перекрикиваться, или ты все же соизволишь подойти?!  
- Ну, Гил! Не могу же я все бросить, подгорит ненароком. А потом, я тебя и так прекрасно слышу.  
- Ладно. В таком случае, не мог бы ты меня просветить, что делает колпак от машины у нас над входной дверью?  
- Какой колпак?..  
- Обычный. Автомобильный. Снятый с колеса. Подозрительно похожий на тот, который ты сегодня нашел на месте преступления.  
- А… Это не тот. И потом нашел его не я, а ты. Так что не приписывай мне своей славы. И не волнуйся, не он это. Это его брат-близнец. Правда, славный?..  
- Ну… Можно и так сказать… А что он делает у нас?  
- Как что? Это талисман, на счастье и удачу.  
- Странный талисман. А нельзя было, как все, подкову прикрепить? Или хотя бы повесить этот талисман внутри дома, а не со стороны улицы?  
- Странный ты, Гил. Ну скажи, где я, по-твоему, в Вегасе найду бесхозную лошадь? А даже если и найду, как я у нее подкову буду с копыта отковыривать? Думаю, лошадь меня неправильно поймет... А машина - тот же конь, только железный. Покрышку целиком вешать - глупо, а вот колпак - самое оно. Удача никогда лишней не бывает…  
- Опять предсказания и предзнаменования? Внук бабушки-гадалки…  
- Почему опять? Просто так я сегодня, что ли, стреляные гильзы на улице собирал? Все случается… Вот я и подумал…  
- Подумал он!!! Роденовский мыслитель местного масштаба!!!! Бросай блины, иди ко мне: будешь помогать эту штуковину снимать!!! А то соседи еще чего лишнего подумают. И как ты ее туда прилепить умудрился? На это у тебя соображения и сил хватило, а как замок дверной починить…  
- Ладно тебе, Гил, не нуди. Плюнь на колпак, соседи не умрут. Лучше открывай дверь и двигай ко мне на кухню. Помогать будешь. Или не будешь, а просто блинчиков полопаешь, кофе попьешь. А может, я тебе чем помогу, все получше, чем колпак снимать…  
- Ну подожди, сейчас я до тебя доберусь! Пекарь и слесарь, тоже мне! Сам как амулет на счастье…_

&&&  
Эх, хорошо-то как и весело было… Вспоминаешь, и теплее на душе становится. Даже сердце наконец успокоилось. Теперь можно и домой потихоньку собираться. А то до бесконечности вспоминать буду, благо есть что…  
Хотя почему "было" хорошо и весело? Есть. И будет. А уж если удастся незаметно удрать от злобного Экли, рассекающего в коридоре как боевой крейсер на рейде, то уж точно будет… Все, хватит думать, пора домой. Там меня ждет тот, кому я всегда открою любую дверь. И он, несомненно, самая большая удача в моей жизни.  
**  
_Они ни в кого не верят  
И никогда не плачут:  
Бог, открывающий двери,  
И ангел, приносящий удачу._**


End file.
